Power Rangers HyperForce
by Goko809
Summary: Set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy, a team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scotts, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras and faces along the way. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so I just finished watching hyper force, and I liked the story so I thought I could role play with a few other power ranger fans to get the full experience._

 _I want four other individuals, but two will be fine as well if not many people are interested I understand. I'll make sure to send a copy of each chapter before I submit it and you can tell me what you think about how I handled your character so we can work well together._

 _This project shouldn't take long since hyper force is finished but I hope to get this started as soon as possible and thanks in advance to anyone who participated. I'll message you back as quickly as possible you can leave your character in the comments or pm directly whatever you're comfortable with._

 _We don't have to follow the exact plot of hyper force if you have an idea throw it at me and we can brainstorm together to make our own semi-original story. Also, don't be pressured to be the generic colors, etc it's your choice that's half the fun of these adventures._

* * *

 _Name?_

 _Age?_

 _Gender?_

 _Appearance both in and out of uniform?_

 _Personality?_

 _Why did they join the time force academy?_

 _What job in the time force did they hope to get?_

 _Ranger Color?_

 _Elemental power?_

 _Weapon?_

 _Zord?_

 _Talent?_

 _Inability?_

 _Likes?_

 _Dislikes?_

 _Goals?_

 _Fears?_

 _Other - (anything else you can think of you can leave this blank if you want)_


	2. Welcome to Time force academy

_The year is 3016, the universe continues to strive closer towards real peace, but that doesn't mean crime itself is eliminated. There are still criminals in the world who try to disrupt the status quo through extreme means, but they're all eventually stopped by the universal power Time Force._

 _With the invention of time travel, the Time force was formed to stop all those who seek to misuse this invention. It was originally made up of only the best police and military personnel in the galaxy. When they became firmly established and spread throughout the universe, they knew they had to form an elite academy to train their future members._

 _The time force academy only accepts the best of the best into their doors. First conducting a thorough background check alongside a rigorous entrance exam which tests you both mentally and physically. When one has completed all the initial requirements, they must then spend a year studying the history and rules of the time force. During their first year at the academy many students get weeded out due to failing the final exam which requires at least a ninety percent. Those who have made it into their second year then choose their specialty, and train in that field almost religiously for the next year._

 _Our story follows the adventure of five students who have just passed their first year at the academy, and are now attending their final lecture by the Time force pink ranger Jen Scotts._

* * *

 _"I feel like she's been talking for hours," a young man with dark brown skin and short black curly_ hair huffs as he idly doodles a crude looking dragon on his desk. "It was interesting at first, but now she's just dragging on!"

A young man with blonde hair and a buzzcut chuckles as he scribbles a knight next to his classmate's dragon. "You just have a short attention span."

"Hey, I have an idea!" the young man's caramel brown eyes beam with pure excitement and eagerness. "We can try pulling a prank on the pink ranger!"

"Marcellus, you madman! You know how much trouble we'll get in!" the young man's blue eyes filled with shock as his mouth gaps wide open. "But we'll be legends if we pull this off!"

"This is why I love you Kyle! Come on let's go!" Marcellus and Kyle get on the floor and start crawling under the desk trying to be as quiet as possible.

An anthro cheetah-like alien with yellow fur and green spots looks over at his classmates with confusion. "What are those two doing? Is that some sort of human ritual?"

"Ignore those two idiots Neow, they're probably off to pull some prank!" a blue humanoid-like lizard rolls his eyes before gently caressing the hand of Neow. "I'm more concerned about you. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, Lizero you worry too much." Neow unconvincinly mutters as he rubs the heavy black bags under his orange eyes.

"I feel like I don't worry enough!" Lizero grips Neow's hand as tight as he can. "You need to take better care of yourself! You can't accomplish your goals if you're sick."

"You're right, thanks!" Neow gives the best smile he can muster in his tired state. "I promise I'll take a long nap later." Lizero smiles back twice as hard at his dear friend.

A young woman with milk chocolate skin spots the two pranksters crawling on the floor out the corner of her eye. "Why didn't they invite me! I'm already so bored!" She pouts, and over dramatically flops on her desk knowing full well what they were up to, accidentally knocking over a small can of mountain dew.

"What's wrong with you!" another woman with a sandy brown ponytail slams her desk and screams at the top of her lungs as her laptop short circuits. The back half of the class is now staring at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sabrina I didn't mean to!" the woman with milk chocolate skin frantically looks through her pockets for something to wipe off the laptop.

Sabrina grabs the collar of the foolish young woman, her natural white face now beet red. "Sorry doesn't bring back my days of coding!"

"I said I was sorry alright!" the sandy girl smacks Sabrina's hands away matching her anger. "Look I can just help you redo the coding, it's no big deal."

"I doubt someone with your I.Q could help me! You'll make things worse!" Sabrina scoffs at the girl. "I've never seen you at the top of anything on the academic list! What was your name again?"

"It's Lisa!" the young woman flips her waist length black hair, puffs out her chest with pride, and looks down at Sabrina with her red eyes. "And the reason I'm not on that stupid list is that I want to use my brain for more creative uses! We don't need to all color inside the box like you Sabrina!"

"Call me Sabrina one more time, and I'll shove you inside that imaginary box!" Sabrina threatens as the tension in the air rises.

"Can you two shut up. You're embarrassing yourselves." A young man with shoulder length raven hair says with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Jen Scotts smiles from the front of the class. "I was just about to say the same thing, thanks Eric!"

The two hot-blooded girls give each other one final glare before sitting down.

Suddenly a massive explosion hits the classroom out of nowhere, engulfing the students in a blinding light and covering it with thick black smoke. The walls and ceiling crumble like paper from the blast, crushing anything beneath them.

"What was that?" Marcellus uses all his strength to pick himself up. He rubs his head to try to get the ringing out of his ear, but to no avail. "Kyle? Kyle!?" The young man finds his friend buried underneath some debris. "Just wait a second, I got you buddy!" Marcellus pushes the debris off Kyle and lightly pats his face.

There is no response from Kyle at all, and his lifeless blue eyes gaze up at the ceiling.

"Come on man it's time to wake up, things are going crazy!" Marcellus refuses to believe the truth and begins violently shaking him. "Come on man this isn't funny, you need to wake up!" Tears begin to swell up in his eyes as he clutches his best friend and buries himself into his chest.

A similar situation is happening not too far with Neow and Lizero. Neow looks at his friend, but unlike Marcellus instead of sadness and regret, he's bubbling with rage and revenge. "Whoever did this shall not be forgiven!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as he dashes out the room before anybody has time to react.

Sabrina powers through her pain to follow Neow as she holds on to her bleeding arm. "Wait up, you can't go alone!"

"Time for Time Force!" Jen Scotts morphs into the pink time force ranger and blasts falling debris before it could hit more students. "Everybody follow me we're getting out of here!"

"Hey, you can't just sit here!" Eric says as he carries another student on his shoulder. "We need to start getting all the injured out ASAP!"

"We didn't expect being a Time force officer to be anything like this, did we Kyle?" Marcellus wipes the tears from his face and gently lays his best friend on the floor. "I promise I'll be back for you. I won't let your body rot here of all places."

"Hey, I can help too!" Lisa comes limping over still full of energy despite her injuries.

"Of course we'll need everybody who's willing and able." Eric hands off the student he was supporting and runs back into the classroom. "I'll move the debris while you guys carry anyone who can't walk alone."

Lisa and Marcellus nod in unison and commence their plan managing to evacuate everyone still alive.

With everyone out Jen Scotts leads the way with her Chrono blaster ready. One by one, explosions could be heard left and right followed by piercing screams.

"Ms. Scotts shouldn't we be helping the other classrooms?!" Marcellus wonders in a panic.

"The other teachers can handle them, my priority is getting you all to safety!" Jen states in a commanding but kind tone.

"I see some of the teacher's now!" Lisa spots a few academy professors and waves over at them gleefully. "We're over here! Is everyone okay?!"

"Get down!" Jen shouts as the teachers aim their Chrono blasters at the students. Most got down in time, but some, unfortunately, didn't.

Jen launches a counter attack by first firing her Chrono blaster to stun some of the enemies. She then uses her Chrono saber in quick succession to disarm them, before finally taking out everyone with swift strikes to their abdomens.

" are you okay?" Marcellus concerningly runs up to his teacher, but she holds out her hand indicating him to stop.

"Stay back!" Jen aims her blaster at the dazed teacher. "Why are you doing this?!"

"That's simple," the teacher ominously and somewhat eeriely laughs. "The alliance wants you dead pink ranger!"

"Get in line!" Jen restrains the defiant teacher with ease. "Class, help me put restraints on our friends here, I don't want anybody shooting us in the back."

"Yes Ma'am!" a few members of the class shout in unison as they each get out there standard issued cuffs.

"I have an idea!" Lisa giggles as she takes the Chrono blaster held by the evil teachers and begins tinkering with it.

Jen angrily stands up to reprimand her student. "What are you doing Lisa?!"

"Annnnnd, done!" Lisa closes the cover to the blaster. "We may not be as skilled as you , but thanks to me this baby now has the firepower of a vector blaster! That way we can even the odds!"

"No, it's too dangerous for you cadets to be fighting! You are ordered to follow me, and that's final!" Jen snatches the blaster from Lisa.

"We have been following you, and a quarter of the class paid for it." Eric crosses his arms to stand up to his teacher. "At least give us the chance to protect ourselves."

"I'm sorry Ms. Scotts, but I agree with Eric," Marcellus says with his face still stained from tears. "If teachers are apart of this alliance, who knows what has happened to the students. We need to sweep the campus and get any survivors before it's too late!"

"You can't do this alone Ms. Scotts," Lisa tosses Marcellus an already upgraded blaster. "And I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Do you have a plan?" Jen Scotts's voice waivers, indicating the students have one chance to impress her.

"I thought half of us could escort our injured classmates, while the other half go find more." Eric adjusts his hair showing the confidence in both his eyes. "You have an important mission to find the source of this terrorist activity."

"I can lead the first half in finding more students!" Marcellus jumps at the chance to volunteer.

"I'll come with you!" Lisa says as she tinkers with another Chrono blaster. "The more weapons, the better!"

"I'll lead the rest of the students to safety then make my way back if everyone doesn't return in a timely manner," Eric adds.

"Promise me..." Jen hesitantly hands Eric the blaster. "If things get too dangerous you'll run."

"Of course." Eric nods as he leads his group of students to the campus exit.

Lisa and Marcellus take their handful of students and begins rescuing everyone they come across. The explosions have stopped, but the piercing screams of the students stuck in rubble or significantly injured continue. Thankfully Lisa's upgrades one shot most of the enemies making it easy to restrain them as instructed.

"That's everybody!" Marcellus scans the final classroom once more. "We should get out of here, Eric is probably already looking for us."

"Wait," Lisa grabs Marcellus by the arm as the other students head to the door. "I have an idea, but it might sound a little crazy."

"I'm listening," Marcellus gives Lisa his full attention.

"We still don't know who this alliance leader is, but what we do know is everyone who's been attacking us are our teachers." Lisa wags her finger to explain the theory. "Wouldn't the Dean's office have some information on what's going on?"

"Lisa you're a genius!" Marcellus hugs the young woman tightly. "But I don't want you going alone."

"That's why I told you, idiot!" Lisa playfully punches Marcellus in the arm. "If too many of us go, we could be spotted, but some of the best pranksters in class can sneak past anything!" Marcellus smiles as the two dart towards the dean's office unnoticed by the rest of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the academy is still in a war zone-like state, and Neow is fighting as if he's a frontline soldier, slicing anybody who dares aim their weapons at him with his sharp claws. With his incredible speed, he's a nearly unstoppable force. "Why are you doing this! Answer now and I'll go easy on you!" Neow menacingly scratches the cheek of his enemy causing blood to drip down his chin.

The man spits into Neow's face. "The alliance isn't afraid of you!"

"Another one!" Neow throws the man down and kicks him in the face to knock him out. He then takes a few long and deep breaths to clear his head. "They're all saying the same thing, this is getting me nowhere! I need to calm down and assess the situation."

"It's about time you realized that," Sabrina strolls towards Neow as if she's on a runway. "I've been following you for a while now. Thanks for clearing a path by the way."

Neow shakes his head in disbelief. "I didn't even notice you honestly."

"Yeah, you were really on the warpath." Sabrina huffs in annoyance. "I tried to go to the armory to get some weapons there, but it was blocked off by the enemy. We also can't communicate to the outside, so whoever did this planned it out for a considerable amount of time."

"There you are," Eric interrupts the conversation. "You're the last ones left."

"Last ones?" Neow tries putting the pieces of the situation altogether in his head. "What do you mean?"

"To the best of my knowledge, all the surviving students made it out, defeating most of the alliance along the way." Eric quickly explains. "Ms. Scotts also went deep in the academy to find their leader."

"So everyone's safe, and the pink ranger is still fighting the remaining enemies." Sabrina scratches her head. "Then maybe we should get out of here, there's no reason for us to stay."

"Can you... Hear me..." A static voice echoes from Eric's pocket.

"This is the dean's number?!" Eric interrogates the mysterious voice with his guard fully up. " But it sounds nothing like him! Who are you?"

"It's... me... Marcellus." the curly haired student says through the static. "Look not much time... their leader is at a secret hanger... I'll send you the location... We'll meet you there... Ms. Scotts could be in trouble!" The transmission was apparent at first but immediately cut off.

"Should we go?" Neow voice shakes, but his outward appearance stays strong. "If the pink ranger can't beat this group what chance do we have."

"Well, we can't just leave her!" Sabrina shouts in anger. "She's our teacher!"

"Sabrina's right," Eric calmly pulls up the map on his communicator. "We don't have to fight Neow, we can just go in and rescue her."

"You better be right!" Neow clenches his fist forcibly stopping the shaking in his voice. "I have too much to accomplish to die here!"

The trio locates the secret hanger in a hallow hallway just as the map indicated. They sneak quietly inside and see high-class battle ships all around them. In the center of the hanger stood a colosseum-like stadium surrounded by a crowd of people, shouting glory to the alliance. The pink ranger and a shadowy cloaked figure fight intensely inside the enclosed space.

"What are we going to do now?" Neow bites his lower lip. "There's too many of them!"

Sabrina spots Marcellus and Lisa out the corner of her eye, near the enemies weapon rack. "Those idiots!" She crotches and tip-toes over to them alongside Eric and Neow.

"What are you two doing?!" Sabrina angrily asks.

"We're powering up this vector blaster!" Marcellus smiles. "When we do, we'll have a chance to save , and take out at least a third of these alliance members all in one blow!"

"And the ensuing chaos will make them scatter like bugs." Lisa laughs.

"Will this work?" Neow asks out of concern. "Because if it doesn't, we're all dead!"

"Not if we leave the upgrades to Lisa it won't!" Sabrina starts tinkering with the weapon as well.

"The vector weapon is loud and has a long charge." Eric scratches his chin in thought. "They'll notice us before we have a chance to fire."

"Then I'll cause a distraction on the other side of the hanger!" Neow doesn't give anyone a chance to debate and immediately slips away.

Eric readies his blaster behind cover. "That just leaves me, I'll protect you all in case we do get spotted!"

The plan began when Neow started taking out alliance members, causing them to all fire at the alien cheetah. Although he was fast enough to dodge some, he couldn't evade all of them, getting hit multiple times before collapsing.

Marcellus along with Sabrina and Lisa hold up the vector blaster before Neow was dogpiled, and fired it straight at the alliance leader. The blast engulfs a third of its members just as predicted. The extra firepower caused the vector to explode, knocking back the three holders and giving them each varying degrees of burns.

"Fools!" the cloaked figure mutters in an echoing tone. He swats the beam away with a single hand, as he holds Jen Scotts unmorphed in the other. The redirected beam takes out another chunk of his forces in the process. "I have no more patience for this!" their leader throws Jen like a rag doll against the wall and heads for a nearby ship.

"We can't let him get away!" Eric screams. As everyone else was injured, he took it upon himself to pursue the fleeing threat, rapidly firing his blaster.

The enemy ship closes and takes off in a mysterious wormhole.

"He got away!" Eric looks at the aftermath of the battle. The remaining alliance members fled in different directions when their leader left, and each of his classmates laid on the ground battered and bruised.

"Eric..." Jen weakly mutters. "You have to get the other's on that ship over there. It contains healing pods."

"Right!" Eric does as he's told and quickly but cautiously takes each one into a healing chamber, though everything changed when he got to Jen.

"Go after the alliance leader." Jen points to a distorted piece of the sky. "It's not too late to follow his temporal trail!"

"What about you?" Eric tries to lift his teacher only for her to push him away.

"I'm fine." Jen stands up. "I need to stay here and arrest all these alliance members while figuring out what's going on in this time with the other rangers."

Eric salutes with pride. "Yes, ma'am!"

"You've all displayed great bravery and skill, I know you guys can do this." Jen sympatheticly smiles "You'll find what you need to fight in a black box labeled prototype."

Eric enters the ship and immediately begins looking for the black box, locating it in front of a small human-like robot. "Is this an alpha unit?" He turns on the machine

"Ayayay! What's going on!" the black and gold alpha flashes bright colors.

"We need to get this ship moving and this box open." Eric holds up the container.

"That box is... could you really be! The new power rangers!" the alpha unit gleefully says as she unlocks the black box.

"What!" Eric says in shock for when he peered inside. He saw five wrist type morphers and cards. "I've never seen any morpher like this?"

"My name is Alpha 55, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Alpha 55 holds out her robotic hand.

Eric slams the case shut and points towards the cockpit. "No time for introductions we need to move!"

"Yes, sir!" Alpha 55 fires up the engine to make a massive jump through time.

And with that, the adventure of these five young cadets begins.

* * *

 _ **I'm happy I did this because I got to work with some fresh and creative people.**_

 _ **Eric -SnowBranwen**_

 _ **Marcellus - Me**_

 _ **Sabrina - ColtonWarren15**_

 _ **Lisa - powerking**_

 _ **Neow - Colton989**_

 _ **Also sorry if the chapter seemed to spread out there was so much to cover, so I split the characters up from time to time. I hope that didn't mess up the experience**_

 _ **So what did you guys think?**_

 _ **Do you have a favorite character yet?**_

 _ **Is the story too long?**_

 _ **Should I split episodes in half?**_

 _ **I also felt the action was bland any opinions on that?**_


	3. It's Morphin Time!

"What time is it?" Lisa groggily gets out of her healing pod as if it was a bed. She then trips on her own two feet falling face first. "Ow!"

Marcellus walks into the medical room pushing a tray full of silver platters. "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"Oh, that smells so good!" Lisa takes an exaggerated whiff of the air as she drools heavily from her mouth. "I've never smelt anything like this! What is it?"

"Well, while I was going through the ship's kitchen I noticed this machine that makes food depending on the time period." Marcellus removes the lid off one of the platters revealing eggs, grits, and bacon with a side of orange juice. "This is a meal from the early 21st century."

Lisa immediately dives in, devouring everything in site like an unstable black hole. "Wait, you said ship? We're not at the academy?" The young woman asks with a mouth full of bacon.

"Yeah, we were brought on board to heal our injuries from the last battle." Marcellus playfully flicks her forehead. "You're the last one to wake up."

"What's everybody else doing?" Lisa asks as she plays with the yolk from her sunnyside up eggs.

"They'are all exploring different places on the ship." Marcellus gestures towards the other platters. "I was just about to give them their breakfast as well."

"And you chose me first, thanks!" Lisa washes down her food with the tangy orange juice. "I'll help you hand them out!"

"I chose you first because I couldn't wait to see the look on your face," Marcellus gives Lisa a wide smile. "Now finish you're food and let's go."

Lisa digs her spoon into the grits, but on contact, they explode and splatter all over her face and clothes. "You jerk! I'll get you back for this!"

Marcellus runs off with the meal cart laughing hysterically at the success of his prank. "Clean yourself up first!"

"What do you want?" Sabrina doesn't even turn around to ask, continuing to stare at the massive generator in front of her.

Marcellus hesitantly strolls in. "I just came to deliver breakfast."

"This better not be one of your idiotic pranks, because I have no time for it." Sabrina paces around the generator, analyzing it from every angle, but never getting too close.

"No, that was just for Lisa. I'm way too scared to ever prank you!" Marcellus laughs as he touches Sabrina's cheek with a cold mountain dew. "What are you doing?"

Alpha 55 holds her hands over her nonexistent ears. "Ayaya, she's asking me a million questions!"

"That's because you won't let me take apart the engine!" Sabrina cracks open her mountain dew and angrily drinks it.

"Because you're not allowed to! You could greatly damage this sensitive equipment!" Alpha 55 responds in a panic!

"What's so special about this engine?" Marcellus says as he puts Sabrina's plate next to her.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Sabrina passionately says as she rubs her hand on the glass protecting the engine. "It's called a hyperdrive, and it's able to travel through time by itself?"

"Can't we already travel through time?" Marcellus asks with confusion.

"Yes, but this machine can do it all by itself, with no support!" Sabrina gets uncomfortably close to Marcellus's face with stars in her eyes. "Not only that it can make multiple trips! Bouncing through time like a ping pong ball! How have I never thought of this!" She frantically scrambles her hair, leaving it a tangled mess.

"I'll leave you alone then." As soon as Marcellus leaves the room, Sabrina continues to ask Alpha 55 questions. "I hope she doesn't forget to eat," the young man lets out a sigh.

Neow has just finished training in the simulation room, his fur drenched with sweat turning it a darker yellow. "How may I help you?" he pants heavily.

Marcellus throws Neow a towel and bottled water. "Just came to check up, you've been training since you woke up. I think it's time to take a break."

Neow looks at Marcellus as though he just saw a ghost, before sitting crisscross and drinking the water in a single inhale. "Maybe just a second to catch my breath. I still have to become much stronger!" He begins eating his breakfast in a proper civilized manner.

Marcellus takes a squat next to Neow. "Is it because of what happened at the academy?"

"Yes, so much happened that I blame myself for... Which is why I need to continue to train so something like that will never happen again." Neow stands up and turns back on the simulator. "Thank you for the meal, but you should leave I don't want you getting hurt."

Marcellus reaches out his hand in an attempt to support Neow, but is cut off by the intercoms. "Everyone report to the main lobby," Eric's voice booms from above.

"I wonder what he wants?" Neow says slightly annoyed as he walks away from his mock battle.

Marcellus follows behind the cheetah alien. "Must be important if he wants us all there."

* * *

Everyone gathered together in the meeting room, all sitting around a round table with a black case labeled Prototype on it. Eric leans forward in his chair with a serious expression. "Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point." He opens up the black case showing the four wrist type morphers with blank cards next to them. "Jen Scotts has chosen us to become Power Rangers and chase the alliance through time, bringing them to Justice. You're either in, or you can leave. The choice is yours."

Lisa slaps the morpher on her wrist and snatches up the blank card, it turning bubblegum pink with her touch. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger, I've watched all the documentaries about each team!"

Neow tightens the morpher on his wrist and picks up his card, it turning emerald green. "I'll accept, in hopes I can use this power to avenge my dearest friend alongside everyone else at the academy."

Sabrina picks up her card, it turning a bumblebee yellow, but instead of putting on her morpher she examines it in the light. "It's our job as Time Force to protect the timeline."

Marcellus is the only one not to pick up a card and morpher, simply twiddling his thumbs. "So you're not joining us?" Eric asks.

"I want to... I really do," Marcellus shakes. "Avenging my friends, becoming a Power Ranger, and protecting the timeline, it all sounds like a dream. I don't think I'm the right choice for any of this. I only joined the time force because I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and didn't want to go to school." he grips his hands together.

Lisa puts her hand gently over Marcellus's to comfort the young man. "What are you talking about? Jen Scotts chose us! We were saving a lot of people at the academy that would have been lost without you. Even though you were mourning and wanted to cry you got up anyway! Ms. Scotts must have seen that, so have faith in yourself!"

"If you just did nothing because you thought it wouldn't help, you'd end up doing less than nothing. For nothing would end and nothing will change." Neow speaks his words of wisdom with his arms crossed.

Marcellus gives the morpher a long hard look before picking it up. The card turning navy blue with his touch. "Thanks, guys!"

Eric holds up his wrist with the morpher alongside his crimson red card. "Now that you've all accepted, we can go over the abilities and capabilities of the morphers. From what I've learned-"

"What? Why do you get to be red?!" Lisa stands up and points at Eric's card. "That's the color of the team leader! Give it to me!"

"I never said I was the leader," Eric tosses his card to Lisa, and when she catches it, the card turns bubblegum pink like the one already in her hand. "And the color corresponds with your personality, so it doesn't matter which card you touch it'll turn pink."

"It would only make sense that Eric is the Red Ranger, he is the top student at the academy," Neow says as Lisa takes his card. "So it would also make sense that he would be the leader."

Marcellus hands Lisa his card. "I mean, he did save us and was in charge during most of the academy attack."

Sabrina rolls her eyes, and puts her card in her pocket. "I could care less who's the leader honestly."

"Hmm," Lisa groans as she glares at the four cards of the same color in her hand. "Fine! You can be red, but I'm still the leader!" she gives everyone their cards back and pouts.

"I have an idea! Since our cards correspond with our personalities why don't we talk a little about ourselves!" Marcellus happily suggested.

"We don't have time for that!" Eric snarls.

"Come on it'll only take a second, I'll even start things off." Marcellus pats Eric on the shoulder, but he shrugs him off. "My name is Marcellus Chaffon, but you can call me whatever you like. I already told you guys why I joined the Time Force, there's nothing extraordinary about me. I've lived an average life so far, but I like it. My dream is to live a carefree life, and my biggest fear is that I'll never find meaning."

"Oh, oh! I'll go next!" Lisa enthusiastically jumps up with her hand raised. "My name is Lisa MacDonald, but please you can call me Lisa! I joined the Time Force to become a Power Ranger and Live a life of excitement! I can't believe I'm living my dream so soon! My biggest fear is spiders! When I was younger, I could never sit still, and when I watched Time force videos, I would recreate the technology I saw with materials around the house. So I guess you could say I'm the smartest girl you'll ever know!"

"Smartest girl, that's a pretty funny joke," Sabrina chuckles.

"I wasn't joking Sabrina!" Lisa sticks out her tongue.

A vain pops up on Sabrina's head. "Since we're introducing ourselves, I think this is the perfect time to tell you guys my name may be Sabrina Laine, but I prefer to be called Soda! I joined the Time Force to further the possibilities in their tech. Unlike Lisa, I was a true Genius inventing things that the Time Force and Military alike grew interested in. Though like Marcellus, I had no meaning in my life until a Time Force officer touched my heart with her words. It's thanks to her that I'm on this path. My only real fear is failure.

"Great introduction super genius Sabrina!" Lisa sarcastically claps.

Sabrina slams her foot on the ground. "Only an idiot does what she's told not to!"

Lisa gets in Sabrina's face. "Who are you calling an idiot!"

Neow scratches his chin before breaking up the fight with his introduction. "My people don't have last names, so I'm merely referred to as Neow. I joined the Time Force because they saved my planet from a temporal anomaly. I'm the son of the head chief, and my goal is to keep my planet safe similar to what my father has done for years. It may sound silly due to my profession, but my biggest fear is the sight of killing.

"Oh wow!"Marcellus sarcastically bows his head. "I never knew I went to school with a real prince! I should have been treating you with much more respect!"

Neow waves Marcellus off. "No need for formalities, treat me like you would anyone else."

"That was a joke." Marcellus awkwardly answers.

Neow tilts his head. "How so?"

"Nevermind." Marcellus looks over to Eric. "Ready to end our little pow-wow leader!"

Eric fumes, his blood visibly showing on his face. "No, we've already wasted enough time with this idiotic exercise!"

"Come on! You're the last one!" Lisa rocks Eric side to side. "And when you're done we can get back to what you were saying!"

"Fine if it'll shut you guys up!" Eric takes a second to gather his thoughts, looking at his morpher as he does so. "My name is Eric Alcott, and I am a Time Force cadet."

Everyone silently stares at their leader. "That's it!" Lisa breaks the silence with a shout.

"That's all there is to me." Eric shows off his morpher once again. "Now let's get back to the specs of the-"

Alpha 55 comes waddling into the room. "Ayaya! Rangers we've landed!"

"Landed where?" Sabrina asks as she finally puts on her morpher.

Alpha 55 pulls out a hologram with the date on it. "October 31st, 1994, Angel Grove!"

Lisa hops over her chair and runs to a nearby viewport. "I want to see!"

Marcellus chases after her. "Wait for me!"

Neow follows the two. "I too am curious."

Eric leans back in his chair. "What kind of team is this?"

Sabrina crosses her legs. "The word you're looking for is ragtag."

The three rangers are all looking out the same viewport, squishing their faces together even though there are many around them. They look upon the small town illuminated by orange lights shaped like pumpkins, and the townspeople dressed like different types of monsters.

Lisa points to a girl walking around as a witch. "Hey, why are they wearing those disguises!"

"Could we maybe have landed in 2094 instead of 1994?" Neow says as he stares at a group of kids in cat costumes.

"Oh, I know what this is!" Marcellus snaps his fingers at his epiphany. "It's one of those ancient holidays! I think it's called Valentine's day!"

"It's called Halloween." Eric steps up to an empty viewport. "Parents take their children who are dressed up as their favorite fictional character out during the night to get candy from strangers."

"What they're just giving out rations for free!" Neow says in shock.

"I have to try this!" Lisa heads for the door but is pulled at the collar by Eric.

"No! If we landed here that means the alliance is also here!" Eric let's go of Lisa and walks over to Alpha 55. "Do you know their exact location?"

Alpha 55 turns the holographic calendar into a map and scans the area with a radar. "Ayaya, they seem to be cloaked! I can't pinpoint their exact location!"

"Then it seems we have to perform surveillance. Someone had to have seen something" Eric looks around at the other rangers. "Three of us will go out, while the other two guard the ship just in case they attack while we're gone."

Lisa frantically waves her arms to get Eric's attention. "Me, me, pick me!"

"I could care less about leaving the ship, and I'm still studying the engine so you can count me out." Sabrina walks off.

"If we truly are in the past then aliens would only cause a seen. I too shall stay on the ship." Neow begins heading towards the training room until Marcellus puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll stay back!" Marcellus points out the window. "It seems this holiday has people dressed up, so there's no better chance for you to walk around."

"Hmmm, if there won't be a problem I am curious about this ancient holiday." Neow tries his best to hold in his excitement, but a half smile still shows.

"Then are teams are formed, let's head out." Eric begins walking to the ship's exit.

Lisa grins at the robot. "Alpha 55 could you make us costumes!"

"That should be no problem!" Alpha 55 pulls up another holographic screen. "What would you like to be?"

"I want to be a dinosaur!" As soon as Lisa says that, her clothes become a brown T-rex with her head sticking from its mouth. "Rawr!"

"I'm fine with just period appropriate clothes that cover my body." A beam of light hits Neow, and he's now dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jean overalls.

"What about you Eric?" Alpha 55 asks.

"I don't need to dress up. This holiday is for children, now let's go!" Eric opens the ships exit and walks out.

Lisa sticks out her tongue behind Eric's back. "Spoilsport!"

* * *

The trio starts their mission asking any and everybody if they've seen a mysterious ship nearby. The answers are always the same, either they think they're joking or say they haven't seen anything.

"This is getting us nowhere," Eric bites the nail on his thumb. "What should our next move be?" The young man turns around for confirmation of his teammates, but instead finds one of them at a strangers door with a group of kids.

"Trick and Treat!" Lisa smiles as she holds out her hands.

"Never too old to celebrate Halloween I see," the old lady who answers the door smiles as she gives Lisa a hand full of candy. "You kids stay safe now."

"It's Trick or Treat Miss Lisa!" a small girl corrects Lisa with a chuckle.

Lisa shoves all the candy she got in her dino pockets. "Right Trick or Treat! I'll get it next time!"

"What are you doing?" Eric says with his hands on his hips. "We are on a mission!"

Lisa holds up a piece of her candy. "I got tired of gathering information, so I wanted to have fun instead!"

Eric squeezes the arc of his nose. "Where's Neow?"

"Behind you," Neow taps Eric on the shoulder. "I found out that there's some competition at a place called the Angel Grove Youth Center. There'll be a lot of people gathering for this event, someone's bound to have seen something."

"Good job Neow, come on Lisa!" Eric drags the girl by her costume's tail.

"But that house over there is giving out full sized candy bars!" Lisa whines.

* * *

The three soon arrive at the youth center and just like the Intel, said it was filled with people of all ages, but mostly teenagers. They once again ask everybody if they've seen anything but nobody has. Suddenly the light turned off making the building pitch black.

"Now it's time to announce the winner of the Angel Grove Costume contest!" An older sounding man shouts into a microphone that echoes throughout the room. "And the winner is, by a unanimous vote... That mystery man in the cheetah costume!" A bright light shines on Neow, and the room fills with applause.

"We won! We Won!" Lisa jumps up and down with excitement. "What did we win?!"

"I'm glad you asked young lady!" You've won free smoothie from Ernie's Juice bar for the whole night!" The crowd goes into an uproar, but the trio stands there confused as they're given the drinks.

"This is amazing!" Lisa takes the straw out the smoothie and drinks straight from the cup.

"What is this magnificent liquid made of?" Neow holds up his drink to the light to see the chunks of fruit inside.

Eric knocks the cups out of both their hands. "We're going back to the ship now!" He storms off.

Lisa drags her feet behind him. "I knew I should have gone with Marcellus."

Neow drops his head. "My liquid nectar."

As the trio walks through the park, they're approached by a group of grey humanoid creatures that come from behind the trees one by one, moving as if they have no bones in their bodies.

"I don't have time for anymore Halloween Shenanigans." Eric tries pushing the grey person out the way only to have both his arms grabbed on each side by two of these creatures. He side kicks both of them in the chest, so they'll let him go.

"Eric," Neow takes a big whiff with his nose. "These guys don't smell human..."

Lisa takes a small step back. "Aliens?"

"No, they smell lifeless..." Neow says with confusion.

"Well, it doesn't matter what they are, they're trying to attack us! You guys follow my lead!" Eric holds out his transformation card, then slides it into his morpher causing it to glow red. "HyperForce! Red! Ready! POWER UP!" He holds his Morpher center to his chest as it glows brighter and materializes onto him a suit made from particles. Eric's now wearing a crimson red and black suit with a pegasus-like helmet and the time force emblem on his belt.

Neow and Lisa look at each other before holding out their transformation cards, and sliding it into their morphers in complete sync.

"HyperForce! Pink! Ready! POWER UP!" A bubblegum pink and black suit materializes onto Lisa. The colors split by a lightning bolt that goes down her entire body, and her helmet resembles a snake.

"HyperForce! Green! Ready! POWER UP!" An emerald green and black suit with silver wrist and shoulder pads materialize onto Neow, making the colors and dolphin helmet really pop out.

"So you three were power rangers! I was right!" A monster with the body of a candy corn, but the hands and feet of a man comes out the shadows. "I'm the great Candius Cornius, and my putties shall defeat you!"

"Woah, I feel like I just got a major upgrade!" Lisa ignores the monster's introduction to look over her body in awe.

"Yes, with this power I can achieve any goal!" Neow pushes a button on his morpher, causing a green metallic spear to appear in front of him. He grabs his weapon without hesitation and hurls it at the putties piercing three with ease.

"What the?!" Candius looks over in shock as Neow dashes to his spear, pulling it out the bodies of the putties as they melt away. He twirls around the pole like a baton over his head cutting down the surrounding putties.

"I'm not going to fall behind!" Lisa charges towards Candius with a metallic staff.

"Wait! You can't just go rushing in!" Eric shouts as he reaches out to Lisa. "I told you to follow my lead!"

Lisa doesn't listen as she swings her staff at Candius hitting him over the head. "I'll be the one to beat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Candius runs at Lisa, but she throws her staff at his feet tripping him.

Lisa jumps on top of Candius and giggles. "This'll be too easy!"

"Watch you're back!" Eric fires his Chrono blaster at the putties sneaking behind a distracted Lisa. "She's treating this as a game, and her attacks are only annoying the enemy!" Time slows down for the red ranger as he analyzes the situation.

 _Neow has taken out the last puttie, and set his sight on Candius throwing his spear with massive force._

 _On the other side, Lisa just so happens to do the same._

Taking the split second opportunity, Eric steadies his fighting stance as red gauntlets appear on his hands. He lunges at Candius attacking him at the same time as his teammates. The combined power coming from three separate directions causes the monster to explode.

"High score!" Lisa tries wiping her nose, but forgets she's wearing a helmet.

"What was that!" Eric digs a finger into Lisa's chest. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"Don't be jealous cause I took the kill!" Lisa swats Eric's hand away.

"He's here!" Neow says with pure venom in his voice as he spots a cloaked figure walking towards them.

"The leader of the alliance!" Eric aims his Chrono blaster at the foe.

"You may have beaten the old pink ranger, but I'm the new-"

"I'll avenge Lizero!" Neow screams at the top of his lungs before engaging the leader, but he's smacked away with ease like a fly, crashing and breaking a few nearby trees before finally stopping.

"Neow!" Lisa swings her staff, but the leader doesn't even flinch as he takes her weapon and hits her with it instead, knocking her to the ground.

The cloaked figure steps on Lisa's head, digging it in the dirt when Neow climbs out of the debris of trees and lunges at the leader with his bare hands. "Revenge will be mine!" the cloaked figure grabs him out the sky by the throat, and slowly crushes his windpipe.

"Take this!" Eric fires a flurry of shots at the alliance leader, only for him to block them all with his free hand.

"Did you think mere cadets could stand before me, when the power rangers failed?" the cloaked figure says.

"We... We can't win!" Eric holds up his morpher to his mouth. "Alpha 55 warp us out of here now!"

"Ayaya, what's the problem!" Alpha 55 says with confusion.

"Just do it!" Eric shouts. Alpha 55 doesn't question him anymore and warps them away in bright, colorful lights.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 is finally done! Sorry to anybody reading that it took so long!**_

 _ **As I was writing at first I was kind of nervous about the chapter but reading back I think I did an excellent job!**_

 _ **When it comes to power rangers, it's the split between daily carfree life and serious battles that I always enjoyed, so I tried my best to portray that in this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks again to everyone who submitted Characters I couldn't have done this without you and a special thanks to everyone who is either liking or following the story.**_

 _ **Akarenger yeah I know about, but I really wanted to write this story out.**_


	4. What's next?

"Why did we retreat!" Neow grabs Eric and lifts him slightly off the ground by his red hyper force suit. "It's disgraceful to ever show your back to the enemy!"

"Yeah!" Lisa angrily puffs out her cheeks from underneath her pink suit. "We were just about to make a comeback!"

Before Eric has a chance to answer the ship is attacked from the outside causing sirens and flashing red lights to flicker. Marcellus, Sabrina, and Alpha 55 come running in the meeting room.

"Ayaya, what happened?! Our shields have dropped to fifty-five percent!" Aphla 55 panics as she opens up multiple displays with critical markers on them.

The ship is attacked once again, rocking back and forth like a boat hit by a violent storm. "Alpha 55 open up visuals on the outside and see what we're dealing with!" Eric commands as he grips on to a nearby armbar to keep his balance.

Alpha 55's camera scans all of Angel Grove before zooming in on the cloaked figure shooting out a bolt of lightning. Sparks fly before everything goes completely dark. "Ayaya! Our main power has gone offline!"

"Switch over to backup reserves now!" Eric shouts.

"He's still following us!" Lisa punches the air. "He made a huge mistake! Let's fire the cannons at him!"

"We're way too close to the city!" Marcellus interrupts. "We'll injure innocent civilians!"

"I'll go back down there and finish this once and for all!" Neow materializes his spear.

Eric grabs Neow's arm and yanks his cheetah-like face close to his. "You will pilot the ship! Maneuver in a way where he can't easily hit us! The controls are similar to the training simulators at the academy!"

Neow looks deep into Eric's blue eyes before biting his tongue. "If things go south I'm ramming the ship into him!"

"Just leave!" Eric points to the cockpit of the ship. He then makes a sharp turn to Lisa. "You! Go to the engine room and make sure it doesn't suffer irreversible damage!"

"I see you're trusting a real genius with the important task!" Lisa looks over to Sabrina before running to the engine room.

"Alpha 55 make sure she doesn't make things worse." Eric gestures his thumb at the direction Lisa went.

Sabrina crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Why are you sending her. I've spent the last day studying the hyperdrive!"

Eric takes a deep breath. "I needed them out the way so I can think!"

"We're a team, let's brainstorm together!" Marcellus puts his hand on Eric's stiff shoulder. "You said you were studying the specs of the morphers, any weapons that can do damage?"

"Each of us can control an elemental property along with our own unique weapons, but from experience, the leader is not affected by them." Eric presses a button on his morpher to equip his gauntlets. "Our most powerful weapon is the hyper force vortex blaster which requires at least three of us to hold it."

Sabrina glances over the virtual specs of the hyper force blaster. "Looks like it has the same power output as our upgraded vortex blaster we made at the academy."

"And that got swatted away like a fly." Marcellus gives a disgruntled look.

"But it seems we can channel our elemental properties to the weapons," Sabrina announces causing Eric to look at the image in shock. "It doesn't outright say it, but they were designed that way.

"Check your data and see what your element is!" Eric pulls out his crimson red card. "Mine is fire."

"Wind," Sabrina holds her card next to Eric's.

"And lightning!" Marcellus follows Sabrina's lead putting all the cards together. "If we use our powers on the vortex blaster we'll pack a hell of a punch!"

"Who knows if this will harm the alliance leader." Eric holds his head up with determination. "But at the very least we can make a distraction and get us somewhere safe!"

"Sounds good to me!" Marcellus slides his card into his morpher. "HyperForce! Blue! Ready! POWER UP!" He holds his Morpher center to his chest as it glows brighter and materializes onto him a suit made from particles. Marcellus is now wearing a navy blue and black suit with a dragon-like helmet and the time force emblem on his belt.

Sabrina lets out a sly chuckle. "HyperForce! Yellow! Ready! POWER UP!" A yellow bumblebee suit materializes on her, the helmet resembling an eagle.

Eric opens up the ship's hatch."Let's initiate the plan!"

The trio's morphers glow their respective colors as the Hyperforce vortex blaster appears in front of them. Eric holds the trigger while Marcellus and Sabrina hold the sides. Eric aims to the best of his ability with the wind from the open hatchet blowing fiercely against the rangers.

"Hold steady! Aim! FIRE!" The usual grey vortex blaster becomes red, blue and yellow as a fire vortex coated in lightning shoots out the weapon with great force. The Rangers are knocked back as the blast tears through the clouds in its path.

The alliance leader holds up his hand to block the attack per usual, but he's met with a surprise when his arm becomes engulfed in flames. "Insolent fools!" He shouts in agony.

"Guys we did some damage!" Eric says as he attempts to stand back up, but his knees quickly give out on him.

"Hey Eric, I don't feel so good." Marcellus lays sprawled out on the floor.

"Our suits are losing their luster, and they're beginning to fade." Sabrina looks over her body.

"Come on! One more shot and we could end this!" Eric grabs onto the railing and pulls himself up with all his might. "This could be our only chance!"

Marcellus slides himself up using the wall. "You're right. It's now or never!"

Sabrina grabs onto Marcellus's shoulder to lift herself. "One last shot!"

"Hold steady! Aim! FIRE!" The second blast demorphs the group as it leaves the ship much smaller than its predecessor but still powerful none the less.

Instead of blocking, the alliance leader shoots a bolt of lightning at the flaming vortex. The two attacks clash mid-air holding still for only a split second before the hyper force blast rips through the lightning and hits the alliance leader dead center. "I won't forget this!" He coughs up a significant amount of blood. His eyes glow red before disappearing into thin air without a trace.

Eric slams the button to close the hatch. "Alpha 55 whatever power we have left, use it to cloak the ship and then submerge it into a large body of water for extra precautions." He orders before slipping unconscious.

* * *

Eric shoots awake from his healing pod breathing heavily and looking frantically around the room before letting out a sigh of relief. "We survived..."

"Rise and shine leader!" Marcellus happily smiles as he holds up a plate with baked fish, vegetables, a bowl of rice, and soup. "I realized when I woke up that you didn't get any breakfast the other day so you must be starving! Today's menu is a Japanese style dish!"

Eric stepped out the healing pod and walked past Marcellus. "We need a team meeting."

Marcellus grabs Eric by the collar. "Not until you have breakfast!" He forcibly shoves a piece of fish in his mouth.

"I don't-"

Eric doesn't finish his sentence before Marcellus starts shoving rice and vegetables down his throat. "And now we're done!" The blue ranger smiles as he washes down the meal with soup.

Eric angrily wipes his mouth and glares at Marcellus. "Let's go."

Everyone sits around the meeting table tension filling the room. "The damages done to the ship are severe. The time circuits are blown, and the engine is dead. Soda do you think yourself and Alpha 55 could handle repairs?" Eric wonders.

Sabrina crosses her legs. "We need supplies, and I don't think 1994 will have anything that could help?"

"Ayaya! There's a supply room on the ship!" Alpha 55 informs. "Although it may not have everything we need, we could go out and find items to melt and mold into parts!"

Eric leans forward and holds up his intertwined fingers in front of his mouth. "Soda, you and Alpha 55 do what you can with the supplies you do have on hand."

"Got it, boss." Sabrina sarcastically says as she heads to the engine room with Alpha 55 waddling behind her.

"Marcellus I need you to get large metal materials from Angel Grove!" Eric says. "Your best bet will be a junkyard. I'll have Alpha 55 make some currency for you."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Marcellus jokingly salutes as he goes to get changed in 20th-century clothing.

"What about us!" Lisa points to herself, and Neow feeling left out of the meeting.

"I was just about to get to you two." Eric taps the table with his finger. "Take off your morphers now. You're both confined to your quarters until further notice."

"What, why!" Lisa clenches her wrist and twists her body to hide the morpher from Eric.

"Because I don't need people who let their emotions get in the way of battle on my team!" Eric sits backs in his chair and crosses his arms. "This isn't a game, and this isn't for your own personal gain either! We're here to protect the timeline under the orders of Jen Scotts."

Neow sets his morpher on the table causing Lisa to look on in disbelief. "You're right. I let my anger get the best of me. I may need time to myself so that I can think and clear my head." The cheetah alien gets up and heads to his room.

Tears could be seen in Lisa's eyes as she reluctantly takes off her morpher as well, sulking behind Neow without saying a word.

Eric lets out a heavy sigh. "Now all that's left is to try and communicate with the time force. We need more supplies if we're going to survive this journey, just in case we land somewhere without tech." The red ranger says to himself.

* * *

 _ **-A few days later-**_

* * *

"Soda, look what I got!" Marcellus gleefully hides a brown paper bag behind his back.

"It better be more supplies," Sabrina says as she continues to work on repairs.

"Even better!" Marcellus touches Sabrina's cheek with a cold mountain dew. "The guy at the store says this is like really hard to come by."

Sabrina's eyes begin to sparkle as she snatches the drink from Marcellus's hand. "Mountain dew red! It was released around the same time as diet mountain dew in 1988 but was discontinued the same year!"

"I'm glad you like it! I bought a whole bunch!" Marcellus sets down 4 cases of the red liquid. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait!" Sabrina grabs Marcellus by his hand and yanks him down next to her. "Take a seat. I needed a break."

"That's cool!" Marcellus adjusts himself to sit more comfortably. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been working on a power knob for the hyper force blaster to control the energy output we give out, on top of repairs to the ship." Sabrina rubs the heavy black bags under her eyes. "This way we won't be completely drained and helpless and can make consecutive attacks if necessary."

"Wow, you're amazing Soda! If it's you I'm sure its possible!" Marcellus sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "All I've been doing is going to a bunch of retro restaurants! Yeah, we can make the food here, but handmade things are always so much better!"

"I need a test subject though," Sabrina takes a sip of her mountain dew red. "They'll constantly be drained of there energy and could go unconscious for days at a time, but I don't think anyone would agree to that."

A single bead of sweat rolls down Marcellus's face. "I'll... volunteer since it's critical to our mission."

"Really!" Sabrina smiles as she gets very close to Marcellus's face. "Most people when I point out the risks of an experiment back down! You're a real upstanding guy!"

"I know you'll try your best to minimize any affects it has on me." Marcellus swallows a large lump in his throat.

"Oh heavens no! Science is only improved upon through risks and sacrifices!" Sabrina hands Marcellus one of the mountain dew reds. "But I'll make it worth your wild test subject! You can have some of my mountain dew whenever you want!"

"Thanks... I'll try only to take a few since I know you like them." Marcellus hesitantly accepts the drink from Sabrina.

"Oh, oh! Can we start now!" Sabrina excitedly shakes Marcellus from side to side.

"Uh..." before Marcellus could answer Eric walks in the room. "Oh thank goodness your here! Please tell me you have a mission for us!" The blue ranger crawls over to his leader and grabs him by his pants leg.

Eric looks down at Marcellus and shakes him off. "We've detected energies similar to that of the alliance leader in the Angels Grove's library."

Sabrina stands up and wipes off her bottom. "How are we going to tackle the situation?"

"He may be still injured from our last battle, but that's just hopeful thinking." Eric shakes his head. "But I won't pass up the opportunity if he is, so we'll perform recon. We're going in morphed, surround the area, and see what's going on. I'll give you a signal if we're clear to attack."

"Mission accepted!" Marcellus cracks his knuckles. "Let's get moving!"

"HyperForce! Ready! POWER UP!" The trio says in unison flooding the room in bright yellow, red, and blue lights.

* * *

 _When_ _the three arrive at the library, something is obviously amiss. There isn't a person in site, and the area is coated in a dense fog._

"What's going on?" Marcellus asks. "It was clear skies just a second ago?"

"Not even our visors can see through the fog!" Sabrina scans the area constantly adjusting the visual settings in her helmet. "This isn't normal! It may be a trap!"

"I'll go in first." Eric readies his blaster. "If I don't come out in ten minutes head to the ship and devise another plan with the others." The fog begins to thicken as he enters the library.

"This is getting bad. I can barely see in front of me!" Marcellus waves his hand in his face.

"What was that? You're breaking up!" Sabrina taps the side of her helmet where her ear would be.

"Static!" Eric clicks his tongue. A book falls, and he immediately points his weapon at the direction of the sound. "Who's there?!"

"Eric I'm sorry." Neow limbs towards his leader bloodied and battered.

"Neow! I thought I thought I said you're on quarters until further notice!" Eric runs over to his teammate.

"I thought I could change your mind." Neow falls into his leader's arms. "I thought I could still fight."

"Save your strength. We'll talk about this when we get back to the ship." Eric lifts Neow on his shoulder.

"I didn't want to die like this." Neow's eyes slowly close. "There was so much more I wanted to do." He mutters before his body goes completely limp.

"Neow... Neow, wake up! This isn't time to be sleeping!" Eric shakes the cheetah-like alien's body to no response.

"Huh, when did Neow get here?" Sabrina taps her helmet. "Eric what's going on?!"

"Your friend is gone, and you soon will follow." The cloaked figure appears out of seemingly nowhere thanks to the fog.

"The alliance leader!" Sabrina holds up her blaster. "You've completely healed!"

"Your attacks only did temporary damage, but I won't let it happen again." The cloaked figure holds up his arm, charging up electricity in the palm of his hand.

"We'll see about that!" Sabrina morpher glows yellow as the hyper force blaster appears in front of her. She struggles to lift the heavy machine by herself but somehow manages. "I haven't tested it yet but better now than never!"

"Hmmm, that weapon again! You'll fall like all the others because of it!" The alliance leader slowly walks forward without fear.

"Stay back!" Sabrina pulls the trigger but instead of the weapon firing it short circuits and falls to the ground. "What! What happened?!"

"Your allies also relied on that machine in an attempt to stop me, but the results were the same." The alliance leader picks up the vortex blaster and tosses it to the side. "They wasted their last breaths uselessly pulling the trigger."

"No.. the others are already-"

"Dead!" The alliance leader finishes Sabrina's sentence with his menacing voice.

"It's all my fault!" Sabrina clutches her head in a panic. "If I hadn't tried to make these stupid modifications!"

"Yo Soda, what's going on!" Marcellus shouts into his helmet. "You sound weird!"

"Why?" A female voice says from within the fog.

"Who's there?!" Marcellus turns around.

Lisa drags her feet with tears in her eyes. "Why do you still get to be a ranger while I don't!"

"Lisa what are you doing here, it's dangerous! You need to get out!" Marcellus rushes over to the young woman.

Lisa pushes Marcellus away. "You're a coward who was afraid to even become a ranger!" She says with venom in her voice as she glares at the young man.

"I-"

"Give me your morpher!" Lisa lunges at Marcellus before he has a chance to respond. "I deserve it more than you!"

Marcellus kicks off Lisa and aims his blaster at her. "I don't know who you are, but Lisa would never say anything like that!"

"What do you know about me!" Lisa screams. "I'm just a classmate who you barely gave the time of day to until now!"

"You're right. I don't know her all too well." Marcellus lowers his blaster with doubt. "But unlike the other students who looked at Kyle and me with disgust or irritation, I always saw out the corner of my eye that Lisa was watching us with a smile."

"I never-"

"Don't you ever disrespect the kind person she is by saying such careless words!" Marcellus yells. "I may fear that this is something she would say... but it's all in my head! You're nothing more than my doubts manifested! I may not believe in myself but I know she always will, and that's good enough for me!"

"No!" Fake Lisa cries as Marcellus fires his blaster causing her to shatter like glass.

"If you did something, it made me realize to check up on her to see how she's taking the morpher situation," Marcellus says as the fog clears ever so slightly. He's now able to see a yellow silhouette kneeling on the ground. "Soda!"

"I'm such an idiot! I should have trusted Lisa with the modifications!" Sabrina's eyes widen as she catches what she just said. "Trust Lisa with the modifications? That idiot who can't even follow instructions!"

"That's a little harsh isn't it." Marcellus gives a weary chuckle as he scratches his cheek.

"I've seen her work, all she does is go through trial and error! She has more failures than success!" Sabrina picks up the vortex blaster and rips the dial off. "I almost forgot what it feels like to fail it's been so long, but that's also apart of science. Trial, error, risk, and sacrifices! If this doesn't work, I'll make it better than before!"

"You fool!" The alliance leader jumps at Sabrina, but she's able to pull the trigger in time, blasting off a powerful tornado that shatters the enemy like glass.

"Looks like I took a page out of that idiot's book." Sabrina punches Marcellus on the shoulder. "You have a lot of work ahead of you test subject!"

"Great." Marcellus rolls his eyes from beneath his mask as the fog becomes even thinner than before. "We better try and find our fearless leader."

"Agreed!" Sabrina nods.

"Is this what a dead body feels like?" Eric stares blankly at Neow. "No, it's not the same... but I can still feel it, the weight of all their lives in my hands. I'm responsible because I'm the one who dragged them on the ship that day. I may not have wanted to be the leader, but it may have been fate. I must lead them properly, so this doesn't happen, even if they hate me for it. I'll carry this memory as a constant reminder if I don't."

"Captain!" Marcellus shouts as the fake Neow shatters in Eric's hands causing the fog to disappear.

"I thought I told you two to head back to the ship if I didn't return!" Eric snarls.

"We didn't mean to. We just ended up here after getting caught in the illusion." Marcellus defends himself.

"So it wasn't just me." Eric looks at his hand before clenching his fist. "Good job on breaking the illusions."

"Ayaya, rangers are you there!" Alpha 55 cries into the mic.

"What's going on Alpha?" Eric responds.

"Oh thank heavens, I lost communication with you a while ago!" Relief could be heard in Alpha 55's voice. "I was worried since the morphers you gave me started emitting an eerie black mist."

Eric looks down at his morpher doing exactly what Alpha 55 described. "What is this?"

"While I was running test, I've discovered that it has traces of mind control! Which is why I tried contacting you, but there was no response!" Alpha 55 explains.

"Our morphers aren't producing any black mist." Sabrina looks at her wrist. "It's safe to assume only the three of you who came in contact with the alliance leader were infected."

Marcellus snaps his fingers. "Maybe that's why the teachers at the academy were acting weird! This black gunk infected them!"

"Look! I think it's the power rangers!" A young girl shouts as she walks into the library.

"Looks like the library is open now." Sabrina sarcastically states.

"We can discuss all this later! Let's head back to the ship for now!" Eric says as he and the other two rangers jump out the nearest window.

 _The trio doesn't get far before they're stopped by Red, Black, and Yellow rangers with dinosaur style helmets._

"Where are you going phoneys!" The female yellow ranger with the helmet of a saber tooth tiger points at the group.

"You trapped the wrong ones in your island of illusions!" The black male ranger crosses his arms his helmet resembling that of a mastodon.

"Tell your Master Lokar that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have no doubts to be exploited!" The red ranger pulls out his sword and gets into a battle stance. His helmet resembling a tyrannosaurus rex

"This recon mission just went from bad to worse," Eric says as he takes a step back.

* * *

 _ **I have to apologize for taking so long on this chapter and thank everyone who waited so patiently on it. I'll try my best to crank out episodes more often because I know I personally hate to wait.**_

 _ **Anyway for those of you who have watched HyperForce what do you think of the changes I made to the story! I'm trying my best to diverge because that's what fanfic is all about making your own story and being as creative as possible!**_

 _ **I'm sorry to say that Oc submissions are closed. You all have such great ideas, so it pains me to say that but if I ever do need more characters I know the Power ranger community will churn out quality content without hesitation.**_


End file.
